


Roselia's Flirting Session

by Bass_Line



Series: Himari's Guide To Making Ships Canon [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Ako's definitely Himari's accomplice, AkoRin isn't so obvious here but it's there, F/F, Rinko's the neutral one here, Tbh Roselia's a trainwreck when it comes to flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: "Please, flirting is not our forte."In which Ako gets Lisa, Yukina and Sayo to flirt with their crushes from Afterglow.





	Roselia's Flirting Session

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Roselia side of Afterglow's Shipping Chart, where you can see just how horrible Roselia is at flirting.
> 
> Rinko's the only neutral (and rational) member in Roselia, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't help Ako XD

"Alrighty, see that group over there?" Ako pointed to a group of familiar girls passing them, with the tallest girl winking at Ako. Sayo and Yukina groaned, ever since Himari had revealed her 'shipping chart' to the impressionable drummer, Ako was desperate to get them together. Well, them and Lisa, but Lisa didn't look the least bit bothered by Ako's plans. "You three will go up to them, and flirt!"

"Udagawa-san, that's something only Imai-san can do. Look at Minato-san, do you think she can flirt her way out of a paper bag?" Sayo asked, using Roselia's leader as an example. The person in question was scrolling through her conversation with Ran, which was dated a week ago. "Please, flirting is  _not_  our forte."

"Well... think of Hina-san then! Hina-san's totally awesome at flirting!" Ako replied, hoping to use Sayo's inferiority complex against her. It didn't work, for Sayo was scoffing at Ako's attempt to rile the guitarist up. "W-What?"

"Hina? Flirting? You must be joking, she's terrible at it. Maruyama-san doesn't even understand that she's been trying to ask her out for months now."

"Hey, at least she tried. You, on the other hand, you didn't even  _try_  to flirt with Tsugu-chin! As for you Lisa-nee..." Ako's attention was now directed at Lisa, who was spared from the first half of the tirade. "You! You need to pull up your big girl pants and ask Moca-chan out! Like hello?! She's literally a cinnamon roll!"

"Ahaha... what happened to the Ako that came crying to us about Rinko?" Lisa asked, with Ako flinching at the mere mention of her girlfriend. Rinko immediately reached out for the drummer's hand, comforting Ako greatly. "Besides, Moca likes bread more than me... Like, she once mentioned that bread can be used to win her over!"

"Cut that nonsense. If Aoba-san can't see what a catch you are, then she's not worth it. Also, I'll personally murder her if she rejects you." Yukina commented, a cold glare levelled on Moca's back. Lisa shuddered, wondering what happened to the sweet, innocent girl back when they first met a decade ago.

"Minato-san, please don't commit crimes." Sayo sighed, glancing through the menu.  _'Chocolate cake... Hazawa-san mentioned that she loves cakes, especially her mother's... I wonder how much will it take for me to beg her mother to give me that recipe...'_

"Okay guys, onee-chan will tell me which one of your crushes will get up first, so make sure your have your flirting game on!" Ako grinned, she was going to get her bandmates together whether they liked it or not. At that moment, her phone buzzed, revealing a text message from Tomoe. "Ah! Onee-chan says that Tsugu-chin's heading for the drink bar! Sayo-san, go!"

"How about no?" Sayo countered, crossing her arms in irritation. There was no way she was going to play along with Ako's plans, and Ako wouldn't be able to force her to.  _'No way am I going to play your game Udagawa-san... No fucking way.'_

* * *

_'I can't believe I'm playing her game.'_ Sayo cursed her lack of grit in rebuffing Ako's attempts to make her go flirt with Tsugumi. With a sigh, she approached the drink bar and there Tsugumi was, filling up a cup with what Sayo noticed to be bitter melon juice. "Hazawa-san?"

"A-Ah!" Tsugumi flinched, accidentally spilling the drink on her hands. Sayo immediately reached into her pockets and pulled out a periwinkle handkerchief and offered it to Afterglow's keyboardist.

"Here, use this."

"T-Thanks Sayo-san..." Tsugumi shakily accepted the handkerchief Sayo has offered, dabbing away the sticky liquid from her hand. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Roselia likes to come here after practice. The fries here are very good." Sayo replied, glancing back at the table Roselia was seated. Ako was giving Sayo a thumbs up while Lisa looked on the verge of howling in laughter. As for Yukina and Rinko... they were both averting their eyes away from Sayo, possibly giving her some dignity in case she screws up. "I assume Afterglow is here too?"

"Y-Yeah... Oh, uh... I-I'll wash your handkerchief!" Tsugumi flushed a bright red, which made Sayo's heart pound. She liked seeing Tsugumi acting flustered, it made her look cuter. Not that she wasn't cute to begin with. "So! Fries!"

"Yes, fries are one of my favourite food. I usually don't go around telling people this, but junk food is my guilty pleasure. There's something about the grease that can melt all your stress away even if it's by a second." Sayo smiled, her mind internally screaming at her pathetic attempt to flirt. She swore that she could hear Ako and Lisa stifling their laughter while Rinko did her best to silently support her.  _'Okay Sayo, be smooth, confident, and treat Hazawa-san like a princess.'_

"I-I see! You uh... here to take drinks?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of a black coffee to start. Hazawa-san, you don't like it black yes?" Tsugumi replied back unintelligibly, worrying Sayo that she was starting to make her crush uncomfortable. "You're just like Minato-san, though... I guess you're prettier than her. Don't tell Imai-san that though, she's too protective of her best friend..."

"Y-You think I'm pretty?" Tsugumi blurted out, causing Sayo to flinch. She immediately recovered, nodding bashfully. "I-I... I think you're very pretty too!"

"... Is that so?" A faint blush dusted Sayo's cheeks, hearing such compliments from Tsugumi made her heart threatened to burst. For once, Sayo was thankful that she had listened to Lisa's advice and used a peach-flavoured lip balm (since she drew the line at lipstick), which certainly had impressed Tsugumi. "Well... I should... you know, go back to my band. With um, coffee."

"Y-Yeah! I need to get back before Ran-chan wonders about her... drink. Yeah, that." Sayo curtly nodded, stalking back to her table and promptly slamming the coffee cup on the surface. That slam startled Yukina, who was busy looking up flirting tips online.

"Sayo, you're back." Yukina muttered, aware of Sayo's blush as she was squished between Lisa and Sayo. "You're squeezing me."

"Udagawa-san, I don't wish to do that again." Sayo gritted out the words, her head hung in shame. "Hazawa-san probably thinks that I'm weird!"

"H-Hikawa-san, I think she had a positive reaction." Rinko started, trying her best to cheer Sayo up. Ako said nothing, instead was busy typing away on her phone.

"Yukina-san, you're next!" Ako grinned, sending shivers down Yukina's spine as Sayo stood up to allow the vocalist to make her way to the drink bar. Yukina gulped, brisk-walking towards said bar as she tried to keep her nerves in check. "Y'see Sayo-san? You should be more enthusiastic like Yukina-san! No wonder she's so cool..."

"U-Um Ako-chan? I-I think Minato-san looks like she's about to faint..."

* * *

_'Step one, fill my cup with the wrong drink. That's easy, the cola's beside the bitter melon juice...'_ Yukina thought to herself as she purposely filled her cup with bitter melon juice, which so happened to be Ran's favourite. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ran walking towards the drink bar, but pretended she didn't see Afterglow's vocalist. ' _Step two, take a sip from the cup and give it to Mitake-san...'_

"... Minato-san." Ran said, addressing Yukina's presence. Yukina steeled herself as turned to face Ran, her perfect poker face not betraying her true emotions.

"Mitake-san." Yukina said, acknowledging Ran's presence as she took a sip of her drink before frowning. She held up the drink to Ran, a disgusted look on her face. "Want mine?"

"You know I don't particularly like that sugary shit that you always take." Yukina didn't move a muscle, but she was internally pouting at Ran's opinions towards sweet things.

"... I filled it with the wrong drink." Yukina's words came out as a whisper, as though she was ashamed that she had made such a mistake. Ran's eyebrows shot up, surprised to hear that Roselia's leader has made such an elementary mistake. "It's bitter."

"If that's the case, then I'll take it. N-Not because it's you or anything, I just like bitter things!" Ran stammered, taking the drink out of Yukina's hand. Yukina nodded, picking up another cup and filling it with cola.

"... Do you come here often?" Yukina asked, trying her best to make conversation with Afterglow's vocalist. Ran nodded in response, unsure how the perfect response should be like. "... I see."

"So. You come here often?"

"Yes, it is close to the studio and affordable. Also, Sayo likes the fries here." Yukina replied, soon resulting in a lull in the conversation. She was aware that they were terrible at making casual conversation, but sometimes she wondered if there were anyone else worse than them at what was supposed to be in human nature. "What are you doing here?"

"We didn't want to make Tsugumi feel bad if we go to her place."

"Ah, her family runs a cafe." Yukina commented, cursing herself for stating the obvious. Even on their movie date (which might not be seen as one by Ran), they barely talked and parted on a frosty note. Not that they fought, just that they left each other's company in silence.  _'Damn it Yukina, be more open with Mitake-san. Sayo could do it, you can too.'_

"... Are you free on Sunday?" Ran asked, her eyes shifting about uncomfortably.

"Depends." That was a lie, Yukina would willingly clear her schedule on Sunday if it meant spending time with Ran. Hell, she didn't care if there were others joining, anything to spend even second in Ran's presence was worth it to her.  _'I was supposed to study with Lisa on Sunday, but I'm sure she would understand... Besides, I'll just ditch her or something if Lisa insists to study on Sunday...'_

"So you know how you invited me out for a movie? Yeah uh, I'm not the type that owes someone so I'm gonna make it even by treating you to one." Those words made Yukina shut down, failing to realise that her drink was now overflowing until Ran informed her about it. "Minato-san, your drink."

"Oh. I... I did it on purpose." Yukina coolly replied, trying her best to look cool in front of Ran. They both know that was a failure, but neither of them said anything about it. Ran silently offered her a paper napkin that she had unconsciously took from her table, with Yukina silently using it to dab her sticky hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Another awkward silence filled the drink bar, and Yukina wondered if she was talentless in flirting. Well, she knew that she was bad in almost everything but singing, but Ran didn't have to know that. "... I'll text you the details for the movie then."

"Right. I'm... looking forward to that date." Yukina panicked, she was trying to be more aggressive in showing her interest towards Ran but even she felt that was too obvious. Ran didn't seem to be moving, so Yukina took that opportunity to make a hasty retreat back to her table. Upon reaching her table, Ako was grinning from cheek to cheek, Rinko was smiling encouragingly, Lisa looked like she was about to die from laughter, and Sayo... well, Sayo looked like Sayo. "... How did I do?"

"Mitake-san drank from the side of the cup you took a sip from... so we think it's a good sign..." Rinko replied, easing Yukina's worries as the latter went back to her seat.

"Yep! I mean, you two really need to talk more, but hey what the hell." Ako commented, with Lisa chuckling at the comment. "Lisa-nee, don't think you're out of the woods yet. You still haven't gone up to flirt with Moca-chan."

"Hahaha, nah~ Hell would freeze over if Moca's at the drink bar! She'll probably manipulate others to help her with her drink!"

* * *

_'Why am I on drink duty? Let's see here, Yukina wants coffee with six sachets of sugar, Rinko wants Calpis, Sayo wants black coffee and Ako wants grape... What should I get...?'_ Lisa thought to herself as she placed six sachets of sugar between her lips with ease, since she has done it before. As she went about to getting drinks, she noticed Moca filling two cups with cold drinks.  _'Oh my god, Ako planned this. No wonder I'm doing this. No wonder Moca's doing this.'_

"Oh no~ I forgot Tsugu's sugar..." Moca bemoaned after successfully refilling the four cups she brought to the drink bar. Lisa gulped, an idea popping into her head as she called out to Moca.

"Moca?" In an instant, Moca turned to face her with that lazy smile she always had. That made Lisa's heart jump, and for a second she was afraid she would just drop the drinks in front of the bread-loving guitarist. "Ahaha, on a drink run too huh?"

"Lisa-san, why didn't you ask the rest to help?" Lisa was tempted to tell Moca that Ako had planned for them to meet and somehow roped Sayo and Yukina into it, but then that would reflect badly on Rinko, who was too pure for these shenanigans.

"Ah them? Ako and Rinko are busy grinding for an online game, and I lost to Yukina and Sayo in a game... so yeah. What about you? I was expecting Tsugumi to assist you." Lisa asked, able to form coherent sentences despite the number of sachets balanced between her lips thanks to years of practice. After failing to hear a response from Moca, she decided to call her name once again. "Moca?"

"Huh? Oh, Hii-chan and Tomo-chin are making out, Tsugu's in the washroom, and Ran's desperately looking up movies that Yukina-san would watch." Lisa nodded, aware that it was probably Afterglow's part to get Moca to meet Lisa at the drink bar. After all, Sayo and Yukina weren't spared. "Lisa-san, where are the sugar sachets placed at?"

"Ahaha, that must suck. The sachets huh? Well, it's behind me... but I don't think you could pick 'em up given the number of cups you're holding on to right now." It was partly true, Moca couldn't possibly pick them up unless she placed all the cups somewhere else. That wasn't what Lisa wanted, she  _had_ to prove to Roselia that her flirting game was better than Yukina and Sayo.  _'I'll show them that I can flirt with my own crush!'_

"I could always make a second trip~ Ah but then that wouldn't be nice to Tsugu~" Lisa internally cheered at Moca's decision, inching forward to Moca as best as she could without spilling Yukina's coffee.

"Hmm, I know! Why don't you just take one from me? I doubt Yukina really needs six, her coffee gets saturated after two packets to begin with." Lisa offered, her plan starting to churn in motion as Moca started to blush a bright red. "Moca? Are you okay? You're turning red."

"Ahaha~ Moca-chan's good. Well, since Lisa-san's so kind, don't mind if I do~" Lisa smiled, patiently waiting for Moca to lean in as they made eye contact. Truthfully, Lisa was embarrassed by continuously staring at Moca's sea green coloured eyes like a creep, but it was worth it if it meant receiving an almost kiss. Lisa did her best to remain calm as Moca's lips carefully pulled apart a sachet from Lisa's, her blush intensifying in the process. "T-Thanks again..."

"No problem, I'll be going back now. Sayo doesn't really like cold coffee. See ya at work tomorrow~" With a small smile, Lisa made her way back to the table Roselia were seated at, slamming down Ako's, Yukina's and Sayo's drinks in the same fashion as the teal-haired guitarist after her encounter with Tsugumi. "You guys are demons y'know that?!"

"Good job Lisa." Yukina muttered, reaching out for her coffee as Lisa gave her the sachets of sugar. "... I thought I asked for six."

"Yukina, adding three already makes your coffee saturated."

"... I still want six."

* * *

"Good news you guys! Onee-chan said that all three of your crushes are falling even more in love with you guys! Especially Ran-chan, she had to be dragged back after your stunt." Ako announced, loud enough for Roselia to hear but quiet enough for Afterglow to not be able to hear. Rinko clapped, while the three girls in question had mixed reactions. "Oh c'mon, look happy!"

"How can I when I embarrassed myself in front of Hazawa-san?! I'm supposed to be the calm one here!" Sayo asked, tempted to shake Ako until she faints but she knew Lisa and Rinko wouldn't let her.

"We had a very awkward conversation on our part." Yukina agreed, glancing at Lisa. "I think only Lisa here is successful."

"What?! No no no, you guys were able to flirt with them just by talking! I had to get Moca to take a sachet of sugar from my  _mouth_! That's kinda like kissing!" Lisa blushed, unable to believe that she had actually plotted to force Moca to do such an action. "Do you know how embarrassing was that?!"

"I shared an indirect kiss with Mitake-san."

"Yeah that was probably unintentional..." Ako commented, glancing at her text messages from Tomoe. She was about to continue, but was comically interrupted by Himari.

"Whatever, I have three new blackmail so it's all good!" Yukina, Sayo and Lisa perked up upon hearing Himari's declaration, their eyes turning to glare at a frantic Ako.

"Ako."

"Ako..."

"Udagawa-san..."

"Eeeek! Rinrin, help!" Ako turned to Rinko, who was missing from her seat. "Eh?! Rinrin why?!"

"... Sayo, let's hold Uehara-san as ransom." Yukina proposed, glaring daggers at Himari. Sayo nodded, mimicking the vocalist's actions. Lisa sighed, awkwardly scratching her cheek as she wondered how Himari would decide to blackmail them.

"Uweh?! Noooo don't do that! Rinrin! Where are you?!"


End file.
